Insane Queen: AddxEve
by Misakiix
Summary: Yes, a fan fiction between Add and Eve! :D I decided to make a story out of this and so far: Add has always been trying to control Eve's codes. But for some reason, he doesn't seem interested in her codes anymore - rather he wants her attention. But getting her attention, also means that she'll be closer to uncovering what Add has been hiding after all of these years.
1. Unsaid Feelings

**Soo, this is my first time writing a fanfiction – at least online - SOOO I'm so sorry if this sucks D: And I'm probably going to be writing about Eve x Add because it seems like not many people write about him. SOO HERE I GO! :D **

**Characters:**

**Eve – CBS (Code Battle Seraph) **

**Add – DE (Diabolic Esper) **

**Elsword – LK (Lord Knight) **

**Aisha – EM (Elemental Master) **

**Raven – BM (Blade Master) **

**Rena – NW (Night Watcher) **

**Ara – A (Asura) **

**Elesis – CA (Crimson Avenger) **

**Chung – DC (Deadly Chaser) **

It was 7AM and Rena was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for everyone in the El Gang. The aroma of bacon and eggs filled the whole house.

Raven was at the dining table looking at the map of Velder searching for a way to avoid the demons that were blocking The Prosperity Road.

Chung and Aisha were on the floor playing a game of chess.

"Oh Aisha! That isn't fair! Your pawns just blocked mines!"

"It's not my fault you didn't pay attention to it!" She giggled.

"Ugh.."

Elesis and Ara walked into the dining area from the corridor and sat across from Raven at the dining table.

"What are you doing?" Elesis asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Raven replied with an irritated tone

"Come on Elesis, don't bother him. He's been looking into this for a past week now. And we can't expect things to go fast. It takes time." Ara said with a quiet voice.

And with that, Elesis stayed quiet and placed her head down on the table.

After a few minutes, Elsword walked through the front door and let out a heavy sigh.

Aisha looked up from her game and asked him what was wrong.

"The road is still blocked after all of this time. The demons are gathering more and more each day. The longer we stay, the worse it gets." Elsword grimly said.

A minute of silence surrounded the room with only the sizzling of bacon, a sudden bang came from down the hallway and Add stepped out of the doorway with Eve following him.

"Stop walking away from me!" Eve yelled.

"Why should I stop for you? You don't hold any significance for me anymore!" Add barked back.

Eve stopped in her tracks as Add walked out of the door and stormed pass everyone.

Moby and Remy flew towards Eve and nudged close to her neck as she brought her hands onto her drones and held them close to her. Eve walked to the dining table and sat down with a sad look on her face. Her drones rested on the table in front of her. Raven folded the map and turned to Eve.

"I'll go after him."

"Let me come too." Chung stood up from the floor.

"Alright."

They both ran out of the door after Add.

Ara stood up and walked over to Eve and hugged her. Eve placed her hands on Ara's arm. This weird feeling welled up inside of her systems but she couldn't explain it and then warm water drops drowned out from her eyes and down her cheeks. Eve touched her cheek and felt wetness and asked what it was. Rena stepped out from the kitchen and told her that it was an emotion called sadness and what Eve was doing was crying. Eve repeated the words to herself and she finally understood what she was feeling all this time.

"It's hard not being able to feel anything anymore because of my Code. But I'm learning slowly, thanks to you guys." Everyone smiled warmly at her to reassure she wasn't alone.

Elesis lifted her head and smiled at Eve. Aisha got up from the floor and sat across Eve and gave her a flower. "Don't worry about Add. You know how he is – ever since he became a Diabolic Esper, he's been like this. It's not your fault. He'll come back sooner or later."

Eve looked down to her lap. Remy and Moby glided down to her lap and looked at her. Eve placed her hands on both drones and they made a whirling sound inside to indicate they were happy.

"Ahh Who cares about Add right now! Let's just eat and forget him!" Elsword suddenly said walking up towards the dining table. He placed a hand on Eve's shoulder and smiled widely.

Rena brought out the food to the table and everyone ate.

Outside, Add was walking furiously towards Prosperity Road. Chung and Raven finally caught up to him.

"There.. you.. are!" Chung was trying to catch his breath.

"What do you think you're doing Add? Are you crazy going out to Prosperity Road right now? With all of those demons?" yelled Raven.

"Why not? I'm strong enough to take them out all by myself. I don't need you guys."

"Stop being a jerk face Add. No one appreciates your attitude in this group."

Chung fell onto the floor unable to say a word. His armor must have taken a toll on him.

"Then why don't you guys just ditch me already? I don't need your pity."

"Pity? I'm not pitying you. We only let you stay because Eve said it was fine keeping you here as long as you didn't do anything reckless. So if you want to leave - then leave but remember who it is that you're hurting when you do."

"I'm not hurting anyone Raven. Eve can't even feel anything because of her Code. She gave up her emotions to try and build her race back! She can't feel a thing. And everyone hates me. After all, I'm only here because Eve is the last Nasod survivor. Otherwise I wouldn't have been part of this group in the first place."

Raven didn't say anything but gave Add a glare. He gripped onto his sword and pointed it towards Add's neck. "You better be sorry you said that Add."

"Sorry? Hah. Why should I be?"

"Because Eve learned to care. She might have given up her emotions but her time spent with everyone helped make that up and she learned to care. She learned to love and she learned how to feel happy and sad. It must be nice being ignorant towards that isn't it?"

Add's sclera turned black and he grabbed Raven's blade with his hand. "Tch.." Add's drones was circling around them when Chung finally managed to get up from the ground.

"Guys.. guys.. come on.. don't be like this!" Chung struggled to get up. "It's just really stressful, alright? Add you should apologize to Eve because she really cares about you even if you can't see it. We do. And Raven, you need to calm down because arguing and fighting won't get us anywhere. Alright?"

Raven brought his sword down and Add looked away.

"Fine." They both said in unison and all three started heading back towards the house.

Back at the house, Eve, Ara and Aisha helped Rena clean up while Elesis and Elsword were sitting on the couch. Eve sat at the dining table playing with her drones after cleaning up.

Soon after, Raven, Chung, and Add walked through the door with Add's head lowered.

"Come on Add. We talked about this." Raven nudged him forwards.

"I get it! Jeez." Add walked up to Eve sitting at the table. "I'm sorry..." He whispered.

Eve looked at him. "I'm sorry? I couldn't hear you."

Add looked at Eve and said louder, "I'm sorry!" and then he got quiet. "For… calling you insignificant…" His sclera turned back to white.

"Apology accepted" Eve said. "And I'm sorry for making you mad."

"It's fine." Add replied. "I'm gonna leave now."

"Okay."

Add walked into the hallway and disappeared in the darkness.

Rena walked up to Eve, "See he apologized." She smiled.

"I told you he would come back." Aisha said happily and she walked into the kitchen with Rena.

Elsword got up from the couch and walked to Raven to whisper something in his ear.

A few minutes later, he sat next to Eve while Raven sat on the other side.

"Are you okay now Eve?" Raven asked.

"I think I'm okay.."

"Well as long as you aren't sad." Elsword said and he hugged Eve.

Eve blushed lightly.

"Stop hugging her so long Elsword." Raven said.

"It's not like she belongs to you." Elsword snapped back.

Raven pulled Eve out of Elsword arms and into his holding her tightly. "Then that makes her not yours either."

Elsword glared at him. He was about to reach out his arm to pull Eve back when Add walked out from the corridor and saw Eve in Raven's arms.

"What are you doing Raven?" Add's voice was growing deeper from anger.

"What?" Raven looked at Add.

"Eve is in your arms" Add glared at him and his sclera became black again.

"She doesn't belong to you Add."

"That doesn't mean she belongs to you either!"

Add walked up to Raven and pulled Eve out from Raven's lap and held onto Eve's wrist with her waist close to his.

"Well then, someone is getting to possessive." Raven smirked.

"I'm not being possessive. She's my precious experiment as the only survivor of the Nasod race." Add smirked back. "I have to take care of her." Add dragged Eve down the corridor until they both disappeared. Once they were out of sight, Raven looked at Elsword and smiled. "Mission Success!" And they high-fived each other and laughed.

Rena and Aisha walked out to the dining area and looked at each other in confusion and went back to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Elesis walked up to Elsword and Raven from behind and hit both of their heads.

"OW!" The both yelled at the same time.

"You shouldn't mess with a girls feeling." Elesis walked away.

"Well not like she likes us." Raven said and Elsword nodded in reply.

"Because after all, the person she likes the most is Add." Raven said with a sad smile.

Meanwhile, in Add's room,

"Add let go of me… your grip is hurting my wrist." Eve said. Moby and Remy whirled above Eve taking caution of what happens.

Add let go of her wrist and sat down on his bed. "Why did you let them hug you?"

"Well, as they said, I don't belong to any of you. And I don't belong to you. After all, you just treat me like an experiment, right?" Eve looked away from Add feeling tears well up in her eyes again.

"It was a lie." Add said.

Eve's eyes widened. "A lie?"

Add walked up to Eve and pushed her against the door. "All a lie." He looked into Eve's eyes and his sclera turned back to white. Add leaned his mouth close to Eve's ear and whispered. "I love you…" Eve's face flushed a crimson red. "I…"

"You?" Add looked into Eve's orange eyes.

"I… love you too" Eve looked off to the side to avoid Add's eyes.

Add placed his fingers on her chin and brought her head back in front of his and leaned closer to Eve's lips and kissed her gently.

Eve turned red from the kiss and she slapped Add out of instinct.

"ow.." Add placed his hand over his red cheek and smiled at Eve.

Eve looked at him in disbelief. "Add! I'm so sorry, It was an instinct! I didn't mean too. I'm sorry!"

"Haha.. It's fine"

Eve motioned Moby and Remy over and they flew away to come back with a first add kit. She made Add sit on the bed.

Eve grabbed the kit and opened it. She grabbed a cool pack and asked Add to remove his hand. Eve placed the pack over Add's cheek.

"Ow.. That really hurts.."

"I'm sorry." Eve looked extremely worried and scared.

Add looked at her and told her he was okay. Her face relaxed in relief.

"There.." Eve placed a band-aid over his red cheek.

"That was unnecessary you know? It's just red."

"I won't take any chances."

Add's head fell onto Eve's shoulder.

"A-Add?"

"Sorry, just let me stay here for a while.." His voice drifted off.

A few minutes later, Eve called to him.

"Add?"

No reply.

_He fell asleep? __Oh well, guess I should sleep too._

Hours later, Eve woke up to a sleeping Add near her chest. Eve placed her hand on his head and thought to herself.

_You were isolated and went insane all by yourself. And you finally got out of it by searching for me. And when you found me, you were amazed at my powers. But we come a long way. And you're a Diabolic Esper now. A person who controls time. You're an extremely cold-hearted person who yearns for power. And yet, you said the words 'I Love You' to me. Is it because I'm the last Nasod survivor? Or is it really because you love me? But even for me, for someone who forgot all of her emotions. I at least held onto this last warm feeling called Love. And I'm managing somehow to learn what I have forgotten. And I hope in time – that you won't forget what you feel if what you truly feel really is love. _

Eve kissed Add's forehead and she went back to sleep.


	2. Haunted

**So I decided to give this another go and see how this turns out – I honestly feel like this would come out as a disappointment to the people who encourages me out there ;w;! Thank you though, for all of your kind words 3 It really helped me! **

It was pure darkness all around. Everywhere Add looked was black. No matter how hard he tried to see what was in front of him – nothing could have been made out in the dark.

_Where am I? _

He looked around him shifting his head right to left and left to right making heads or tails to where he could possibly be. Nothing. He could feel his heart beat gradually increase and his mind twisting. He started laughing to himself.

"Haha.. ahaha..AHAHAHAHAHA!"

His laughter echoed throughout this… space. No one could hear him. No one could save him. He was alone.

_Someone save me… _

Add stopped laughing and succumbed to his knees placing his hands on his head trying to keep his sanity intact.

_Someone… anyone… save me from this nightmare…_

Just when he thought he would forever be isolated in this abyss. He heard a voice somewhere far off in the distance.

_Add? Are you there?_

Add looked up and frantically searched for the voice. He ran forwards, backwards, left and right but still couldn't get any closer to the voice.

"Wait! COME BACK!"

The voice seemed to notice him.

_Its okay Add. I'll always be here._

"Who are you? Where are you?!"

_The time isn't right for me to tell you but in due time you shall know. _

The voice disappeared. And once again, Add was surrounded by blackness. He could feel the darkness engulf him slowly until it constricted him of breathing. He urged to fight back but couldn't. And eventually – _it _consumed him.

"AHHH!" Add sat up straight in his bed panting heavily with beads of sweat trickling down his forehead as well as neck. He looked over to his side and saw an Eve staring at him.

She probably awoke from his sudden scream.

"Whoa!" Add almost jumped out from his bed. "What are you doing here Eve?"

The Queen smiled, "Did you already forget? You were the one that fell asleep on me and I could not get your head off of my shoulder so I fell asleep here."

Add looked down and reminded himself about the events before he fell asleep. He suddenly remembered a painful sting on his cheek and placed his hand there.

"Right… I'm sorry for falling asleep on you. I guess I'm just tired."

Eve tilted her head curiously at him. He would usually snap back with a response like, _You probably just wanted to stay because you were curious about my experiments _but then again, Add did tell her that it was a lie since he actually loved her.

Eve motioned Moby and Remy over with a small towel. She grabbed the small towel and folded it then placed it on Add's forehead.

"Are you okay? You seem to be freighted by whatever it was you were dreaming."

Add didn't reply to her. He stayed silent the whole time Eve was wiping off his sweat with the towel.

"There you go. Now you aren't sweating so much."

Add looked away and mumbled, "Thank you…" And then he looked back at Eve.

Eve smiled at him as a gesture of reply.

"Are you really fine though Add? You seem very… distraught."

"I…" Add hesitated to reply.

"You?"

"It's nothing. I just haven't been able to sleep well." He looked at the clock. It was already 4:00AM.

Eve looked at him and ultimately decided it would be best to not push him further.

"Alright. If you say so. I will head back to my room then." Eve was about to stand up from Add's bed when he grabbed her wrist.

Eve looked back with a surprised look.

"Did you need something?"

Add looked at Eve with the eyes of a lost child as if he had nowhere else to go.

"Stay here for a few more hours. It's almost 7:00AM anyways. Rena should be up and making breakfast by then."

Eve thought about it for a while and she sat down back on his bed.

Add seemed to have relaxed as the grip on her wrist loosened a bit. He let his hand remain around her wrist as he fell asleep again for a few more hours.

Eve looked at him with disbelief. _How could someone so cold after all of these years become so warm within a short amount of time?_ Eve was confused by his actions.

Add suddenly seemed to have discomfort showing on his face and his grip tightened around Eve's wrist. She placed her free hand on his cheek gently and his uneasiness melted away from his face.

On the outside, Add seemed like he didn't have a care for anything or anyone in this world and didn't like being with another person. But when alone and especially with Eve – he seemed to share this… comfortable side of himself. But why only her? What was so special about Eve?

Surely, it wasn't because she was the last Nasod survivor.

Or maybe not even because he claimed to _love her_.

**I'm so sorry this is short ;~; I honestly didn't know what else to write and it was late when I was writing this. **

**I might need some time to figure out where I want to go next with this story. Or maybe if I should stop? Since I feel like I might butcher this if I continue. **

**BUT If I do decide to continue, this whole story and maybe series of chapters will only be dedicated to Add and Eve. I hope you guys liked it! Even though nothing really happened D:**


	3. Remy and a Pendant?

**Hello Everyone~ Nice night/morning/afternoon we're having :D! I honestly didn't know what to write. Been so busy with school ;w; Hope you enjoy this chapter cx! **

Eve woke up to something tugging at her arm.

"Mmm…" Eve turned to the side and bumped into something warm. She opened her eyes slowly and found blurry visions of black and purple. She raised her hand and rubbed her eyes. Her sight was clear now and she could see that it was Add sleeping next to her. A sudden soft smile came across her face. Moby suddenly flew in front of her face and it made Eve gasped.

"Moby, what are you doing?" she whispered.

Moby flew towards the door circling around a white object on the floor. Eve looked closer and realized it was Remy. She quickly flew to Remy and picked it up.

"Remy, what happened?" Eve turned the drone side to side to see if there were any cracks and lo and behold, there was a crack in the blue jewel on top of its head. Eve turned pale. Thankfully, Remy wasn't shut down. There was still a weak whirling sound inside its systems. Add came up from behind her and looked down to her lap to see Remy sitting there.

"What happened to Remy?"

"I presume he flew into the wall and it made a crack." Eve's hands were trembling at the thought she might lose her precious drone.

Add sat down behind her and placed his hands over hers. Eve was still trembling.

_She probably might not even be able to fix Remy with her trembling hands at this moment. _

Add made up his mind and took Remy from her.

"What are you doing?" Eve tried grabbing Remy from Add.

He moved away from Eve.

"Don't worry, I'll fix him. I'll be done in an hour."

Eve hesitated to agree. She never let anyone else fix Remy besides herself. But she knew she wouldn't have been able to fix Remy in her current state.

"Okay. I will trust you with him then."

Eve slowly got up from the floor and she left Add's room with Moby.

Add looked at Remy and placed it on the table and then began searching for a Nasod fragment.

The poor drone was weak – the blue electron wings at the side of its head was growing weaker with every minute.

Add knew he didn't have much time left.

Eve walked out from Add's room and closed the door. She walked to the kitchen where Rena was cooking breakfast.

Rena noticed one of the drones was missing.

"Where's Remy?"

Eve flinched. Rena saw the stiffness on Eve's shoulder and walked up to her.  
>"Are you okay?"<br>"I.." Eve hesitated to reply.

"No I am not okay Rena. Remy is damaged and I do not know what to do."

Rena placed her hand on Eve's head to reassure her everything would be fine. Eve looked up to her with sadden eyes but she didn't look as upset anymore.

From behind Eve, she heard a loud yawn and immediately knew it was Elsword. She started setting the table in the dining area to avoid Elsword asking her what was wrong.

But if it wasn't obvious already, there wasn't a white drone floating next to Eve. Elsword took notice.

"Eve where's Remy?"

Eve looked up to him and looked back down to the table then continued setting up the table.

Elsword walked to the kitchen and asked Rena,

"What's wrong with her?"

"Remy is in an accident at this moment. I would advise you to not ask her anything about it."

Rena finally finished cooking breakfast.

"Elsword can you call everyone for breakfast?"

"Sure thing." He went to the hall way and yelled out,

"GUYS BREAKFAST IS READY! COME AND GET IT OR YOU SNOOZE YOU LOSE."

Everyone came out from their rooms and went to the dining area.

Raven yawned, "It's too early to be up."

"It's already 8:00AM though." Ara replied.

Chung dragged himself to the table and fell asleep on his chair.

"Oh well, you snooze you lose." Aisha giggled.

"You're too hype Aisha." Elesis said with her face buried in her arms on the table.

Everyone finally settled at the table – everyone except Add.

"Where's Add?" Raven asked.

Eve who has been extremely quiet – spoke up.

"He is currently working on something."

"I should probably save his food then." Rena said.

"He usually doesn't eat with us anyways." Elesis muffled.

"He will eventually." Ara softly said.

"He better!" Elsword replied.

Everyone noticed that Eve wasn't feeling all too well and they guess it would be since Remy was gone but they decided not to question her.

After breakfast, everyone helped cleaned up. Eve went to the kitchen where Rena and Ara were washing the dishes.

"I will take Add's food to his room." Eve placed her hand on a tray where Add's food was sitting.

"Are you sure?" Rena asked worryingly.

"I am sure. Do not worry about me please." Eve smiled gently at her. She grabbed the tray and walked out of the kitchen then down the corridor.

She eventually got to Add's door and knocked.

"What do you want?" said a cold voice from inside.

"Your food Add. You skipped breakfast."

A sudden crash came from inside and the door opened.

Add was standing there with black smears on his cheek.

Eve let a soft laugh escape her lips.

Add looked away, "What are you laughing about?"

"Nothing." Eve stepped into Add's room and she closed the door. She set the tray on a separate table and she looked around. No Remy. Panic came over her.

Add noticed her panic and told her it was okay.

How could she not be okay? Remy was missing from Add's room even after she trusted him with Remy! Did he pull Remy apart because it was growing weaker? She didn't know but all these questions running in her mind. It scared her. She didn't want to believe Add would do something like that because she trusted him.

Right when she was about to ask Add where Remy was, Eve saw a white drone flying up to her face. It was Remy. Eve looked at Add in disbelief. And Add smiled at her.

"I told you it was okay."

Eve brought up her hands to the drone and held it there for a while. Remy whirled from the inside. He sounded better than before. She looked at the area where Remy was cracked and saw that it wasn't there anymore. Add did it. She hugged her drone and finally let go after a minute. Eve then turned to Add and hugged him tightly with her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Thank you so much Add.." Eve began to feel tear swell in her eyes. She just couldn't believe that Add had fixed Remy. Add was shocked for a second and placed his arms around her waist hugging her back.

"You don't need to thank me." They separated from their hug and Add saw the tears in Eve's eyes. He grabbed the napkin on the tray and wiped away her tears gently. Eve smiled at him. Add's cheeks flushed a light pink. He cleared his throat and looked down.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. Don't worry about me."

Eve lifted Add's chin and she kissed the cheek that wasn't smeared with black oil.

Add's face turned warm and he softly kissed her cheek back. Eve took the napkin out from his hand and she cleaned his dirty cheek. Add thanked her and his stomach growled.

"You must be hungry. You have not eaten since last night."

Add nodded in reply and he grabbed a slice of toast then placed it in his mouth.

While Add was eating, Eve played with Remy and Moby.

A sudden bang came on the door.

"GUYS WE NEED TO GO." A voice yelled. It sounded like Raven.

Eve opened the door with Add right behind her.

"What has happened?"

"We need to get to Clock Tower Square."

"Why?" Add asked.

"Because Prosperity Road is getting blocked off and we need to get there before it gets too late." Raven replied.

"Everyone get what you need and we're leaving now!" Elesis yelled.

Eve looked at Add and she ran to her room to get what was necessary for her.

Raven looked at Add and he stared back with ice cold eyes. He turned away from Raven and started grabbing what he needed.

Add opened a drawer and there was a silver pendant engraved with black ancient writing. He placed his hand over the pendant and seemed to be lost in thought for a while.

"Add?"

Add turned around and saw that Eve was standing there.

"We need to go." Eve turned around to walk.

"I know." Add grabbed the pendant and placed it in his pocket wondering if he would ever be able to uncover the mystery shrouded over the pendant.

**Oooo, this one was longer than the other two chapters that I wrote! I'm sorry if this was not to your liking ;~; I had to do something with the other El Gang members. Otherwise they would be dead weight. I didn't want that! So I don't know! Maybe we shall see conflict in the future. Nyahahaa! **


	4. Distraught

**Hello~ Sorry for the late update guys! Life is taking a toll on me aka stress :D Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

The El Gang was running towards Prosperity Road. The closer they got the more demons they encountered and eventually it became a hazard road compiled of demons.

"Tch." Raven muttered under his breath.

"This is never going to end!" Aisha screamed.

"Don't give up!" Elsword yelled out.

"We can't fight them, there's just too many! We have to run through somehow!" Chung yelled.

"This is going to be difficult with the amount of glitter monsters here." Elesis said to Ara next to her.

Ara nodded with a tense look on her face.

"Karma" Rena whispered under her breath. She directed her hand at the ground and light green circles appeared underneath the glitters.

She turned around and yelled at everyone, "Run when you see the chance!"

The elf raised her arm and gusts of strong wind shot the glitters out of the way in front of her path.

"EVERYONE RUN!" Ara yelled.

The El Gang ran for the opening Rena made them and got to the other side. But Rena was still blocked by all of the glitters charging towards her.

"RENA!" Eve yelled out. She started to run back into the mob of glitters. Add suddenly grabbed her wrist.

"Don't go!" Add said worryingly.

"Add, let me go!" Eve angrily said. She turned around and saw Add's face of concern. "I am sorry I have to go back for her." The queen quickly pulled herself away from Add and flew into the mob.

Add stood there not being able to move a step. His fists clenched tightly and the rest of the members ran past him and back into the crowd of demons.

_This is ridiculous. Why are you guys going back when we just got away? This doesn't make any sense! Rena can get out of it by herself. We don't need to go back in there! _Add's mind was full of statements and questions he couldn't answer.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Add held onto his head. His sclera became black.

"REVERSE CIRCLE!" Add created a dark portal and entered it.

Eve was with Rena fighting off the glitters that were almost piling on top of them. A sudden portal appeared in front of them. Add stepped out and launched a dark purple energy ball in front of him throwing the glitters off the road.

"Get up and go." Add said with a dark and cold tone.

Eve helped Rena get up from the floor and they ran to get the rest of the members. But while running, Eve stopped.

"Rena I am going to go back. I need to get Add."

"Eve you know he can handle himself. He has time and space in his control."

"But we cannot be sure if it always helps. The last time he tried, he went mad because his calculations were wrong. I cannot assure he can come out feeling like a normal person if he continues fighting like this."

Rena hesitated to say yes but in the end, she agreed.

"Alright. Be careful."

The rest of the El Gang was already at the end of the road near Clock Tower Square. Rena managed to stumble upon them before collapsing to the floor. Raven caught her.

"Are you okay Rena?" Raven asked.

"I-I am fine. Thank you." Rena slowly stood up holding herself.

"Where's Eve?" Elsword asked.

"Eve... went back for Add." Rena replied.

"What?! But she knows Add can get out of that situation by himself!" Elsword yelled.

"Remember that he's insane Elsword. Who knows how much fighting he has done before he goes completely insane." Elesis said.

"I hope Eve will be okay. As well as Add." Chung added.

"Why are you worried about Add?" Ara asked.

"Well I mean we've been together for a few years now. And I guess you could say Add learned to deal with his sanity somehow. Maybe it's Eve. But we all came this far, I mean sure we might dislike Add but I don't think he's that bad of a person."

"The guy that was out to get Eve's code and to destroy the world when he couldn't accomplish his goal when he became a Diabolic Esper. That makes him such a good guy." Elesis sarcastically said.

Chung chuckled awkwardly. "Well, it's Add. You can't blame him. Besides even after all of these years, he never told us anything about his background. He always hid it from us. So who knows what he's been through? We can't just judge him on the outside."

Elesis knocked Chung in the head. "Look whose being all smart and sophisticated now." She laughed. "But I guess you're right in a way. We still don't know who he is."

"And the only person keeping his sanity intact is Eve." Aisha said.

Raven looked at the road.

"Guys we have to get out of here, too many demons. We can't go back for Eve and Add anymore."

"But what if they don't make it?" Elesis asked.

"Don't be pessimistic Elesis." Raven replied.

"How would you know for sure?"

"I don't."

"Then how would we know if they would come back?"

Raven turned to look at Elesis and said with a smile,

"We just have to believe in them."

Everyone entered Clock Tower Square and sat near the entrance waiting for Eve and Add to return.

Back at Prosperity Road, Add kept fighting off the demons one by one, in a group, in twos or threes. The fighting went on and on as if there was no end. It was already getting darker and soon enough, he wouldn't be able to see in the dark.

And then it hit him, he realized it was getting darker. And sooner or later, it would be exactly like his dream. Pure darkness. With no one around. With no one to save him. He was completely alone. Except instead of the darkness - demons would devour him this time.

Add screamed out throwing his nasods everywhere. He fell to the ground on his knees breathing heavily. Sweat trickling down his forehead, face and neck. His body felt heavy. His black sclera eyes widened. Glitters came closer to him and in just a second, became a pile of glitter topping one after another.

"PHOTON FLARE!" A bright white light flashed and the glitters fell over blinded. Eve flew up to Add. She saw a body laying there with ripped armor as well as bruises and cuts all over. She felt her heart sink. Her hands started trembling slightly but she told Moby and Remy to help pick up Add before the glitters got back up. But this time would be difficult as Eve could not be as fast without her drones. Eve looked around frantically for Add's drones. She found them lying on the ground scattered and immediately picked them up.

Once Moby and Remy got a hold of Add. All three started running towards the end of Prosperity Road in hopes of reaching the end as soon as possible.

"GIGA STREAM!" A bright blue light penetrated the rest of the demons and they obliterated in the light. Eve managed to get Add to the end of the road after fighting off glitters for a while. Eve was extremely exhausted. Her body began to wear out with bruises all over herself. She walked slowly to the entrance of Clock Tower Square, Add's drones in her arms and with Moby and Remy behind dragging an unconscious Add.

At the entrance of Clock Tower Square, everyone was on edge. They saw no sign of Add or Eve after hours.

"I have to go look for them." Elsword sternly said.

"You can't. It's dark; you'll just get yourself killed." Raven bluntly said.

"Tch." Elsword sat back down and stabbed his sword into the grass.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Aisha asked.

"What can we do now except wait?" Ara said.

"Leave them." Elesis suggested.

"Are you insane? What if they come back and we aren't here? What would you do then?!" Chung yelled.

Elesis looked away from Chung and stood by a building by herself.

"I suggest we wait for them just for a while longer. We do not have anywhere to go as of this moment." Rena said still healing from her injuries.

Everyone waited for a few minutes.

Chung looked up at the entrance and saw a silhouette walking towards the entrance.

"Guys! Someone's there!"

Everyone looked up to the entrance anxious and tense.

A faint blue light emerged.

It was Eve, her whole body was on the verge of collapsing. Her face was dirtied and cut and in her arms, Add's drones. Behind her, they saw Moby and Remy dragging something. It turned out to be Add.

"EVE!" The El Gang screamed in unison.

Eve looked up to the members and a soft smile came across her face. She collapsed onto the ground and Add's drones were scattered on the floor again. Eve's drones followed her and dropped to the ground which made Add's body drop next to Eve.

The members ran up to them horrified by what they saw from both. Raven and Elsword helped carry Add and Eve to a nearby empty house.

_Where am I? Am I dead yet? I don't know… I should be… after all of this… _

Add opened his eyes and found himself looking at a black space. He sat up looking around. It was pure darkness.

_Where am I?_

Add slowly got up and a painful expression came across his face.

_Tch. This body is too painful for me to move around._

He walked carefully to not put any more strain on himself. He looked around for a clue as to where he was. But nothing came out. Rather, he couldn't see anything. Aimlessly walking around for what it seemed like hours.

"Add?"

Add stopped in his tracks recognizing the voice.

_My dream?_

Add turned around. "Where are you?!"

"I'm right here Add."

Add turned around again not being able to see anything.

"I can't see you!"

"Of course you can't see me. It's because you refuse to believe that I'm here."

Add closed his eyes with a painful expression. He wanted to forget this voice. And he did for a period of time but it came back to him. The bittersweet memories of the past. He opened his eyes and looked in front of him.

There was a woman standing there with long white hair – a similar color to Add's. His eyes widened and slowly looked up to this woman's face. Her complexion was small and delicate as if she was a child. Her eyes were a lavender color. Add looked shocked. He froze in place not being able to move to do anything. His whole body trembled. But one word came out from his mouth.

"Mom?..."

The woman smiled.

"You remembered who I am."

**Wow this was long! I'm sorry if it started out pretty weak, I didn't know how to start this DX! But I wanted to say thank you to everyone who supported me! You guys are great! And I hope you guys will continue supporting me until the end! **


End file.
